The Road to Love
by KisaHatake
Summary: Harry was attacked, now he's in a coma. His lover reminisces on the road to their love. Warning: This does not completely follow the original story. It is also yaoi  boyxboy . Don't like don't read, Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_To watch the one you love die is to watch part of you die. That's how I feel right now as I watch a friend and a lover die right in front of me. I've never felt more helpless than I do right now. I'm still trying to figure out how all of this happened. All I remember is hearing a scream then when I looked to see if everyone was okay I saw him lying there. I was told that there was nothing that could be done to save him. But I didn't listen; I still picked him up off the ground and ran for help. You may be asking what happened. I'll get to that in time I promise. When I got to the castle I was met by one of the nurses. They took him away. That alone gave me some hope that would be okay. After a moment I start to run after them, just in case something should happen to him I want to be there for him. _

_When I got the hospital wing I tried to get in to see him, but they wouldn't allow me in. Not that I blame them, they wouldn't want me getting in the way. They did tell me that it would take a while to fix him, if they could. I still remember the look of terror on everyone's faces when a Dhampir came running out of the forest and started to attack people. Well she tried to anyway. The only one to get hurt was him. I hear people running towards me. I really don't need them give me their sympathy or anything else they are going to give me, even though now when I think about it they would never give me their sympathy. "Malfoy, what were you thinking taking Harry and running away like that. I mean you two just became friends, so why are you even acting like that?"_

"_Because Granger, nobody else was doing anything I mean you was just going to let him die. Some friend you are." She looks pissed but she knows I'm right. She's only partly right when she said Harry and I had just become friends, yes Harry Potter and I, Draco Malfoy, are now friends, but we have been friends for at least a couple of years now. And we have been lovers for about six months. I can still remember the night when we first began to understand each other. _

_Our first meeting took place just a few weeks after school started. I had received a letter from my family telling me some shocking news._

I'm currently sitting up in the Astronomy Tower thinking about a letter I just got from my mother. She told me that she was pregnant and that it was going to be a boy. Apparently she has been pregnant for at least five months, but she never felt the need to tell me anything about it. To say I'm upset would be an understatement. I can't believe that she kept this from me, but what has me even more upset is the fact that she is pregnant at all. I mean she isn't young, so not only am I upset but I'm also worried about her health. But there isn't anything I can do about it.

The reason I'm up here instead of down in my room is because I want to be alone. I look back outside I see that it's completely dark now. I had come up here just after dinner; I had shown the letter to Professor Snape and then asked him if I could come up here to be alone for a while, he gave me his permission. I pull my watch out of my pocket. It's almost ten pm now. 'Wow time fly's when you're doing nothing.'

I hear someone open the door. I quickly get up to defend myself, without my wand. But when I see who it is I pull my wand out. "Potter, what are you doing here?" I say, making sure that I still sound like my normal self.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy." He says back, to anyone else he would sound normal, but I can tell there is something wrong with him. 'I think he's come up here for the same reason I have.'

"I came up here to be alone; I have a lot on my mind right now." I say calmly. He doesn't say anything; instead he just looks at me. I think he's shocked that I can actually be civil to him. In truth the only reason I'm being nice is because I'm too wrapped up in my own thoughts to care about how I treat him. After a few seconds of awkward silence he finally says something.

"It's the same for me." I go back over to my spot and sit down. I look over at him to him and see him staring at me.

"What? As long as we don't talk to each other we can pretend that we are alone." He doesn't say anything, but he does nod in agreement with me. I watch him walk over to another window and sit down. I don't know how long we've been sitting there thinking about our own problems before he decides to talk.

"What reason could you have for wanting to be alone? I mean you have it all, right? Two parents and you're an only child. You have a bunch of followers that do almost whatever you ask of them. What the hell could you have to be upset about?" For some reason he sounds a little angry as he talks.

"It doesn't concern you Potter. But for your information, my life isn't as great as you seem to think is, so you shouldn't talk about something you know nothing about." I make sure he knows I'm annoyed by the fact that he, once again, interrupts my thoughts. "Plus what could you have to be upset about? I mean you're the golden boy. You have it all, right?" He whips his head around to look strait at me.

"Don't you ever act like you know what my life is like." For some reason that statement pisses me off a little.

"Oh yes life must be so hard for you. You have it all, the family, the friends, the fame and glory. What do you have to be upset about?" He gets up from where he's sitting and walks over to me, he looks ferrous.

"My life isn't as great as what you seem to think it is." He repeats my own statement, probably to try and piss me off.

"Prove it." I say. I remain sitting next to my window.

"Well you have your parents, I don't, all I have is an abusive uncle, cousin, and aunt. And as far as friends go, yeah I have them, but very few of them are actually my friends, most of them are with me because of a name and a scar. And as far as fame and glory, take it, you can have it, because I don't want it. So tell me how I have it all." I think about it for a moment. He is right, not that I'm to tell him that. "Well are you going to say anything?"

'So he wants to hear my story, fine, I can play this game.' "Well you're right; you're life isn't all that great, but it's still better than mine. You have real friends, and at least you know what your family thinks of you. Right now my mom and dad are planning to turn one of the rooms into a nursery. They've pretty much forgotten about me. My dad thinks I'm a huge failure, and he's probably going to replace me as his heir with the baby. I'm going to lose all my friends, if you want to call them that. I mean I'm losing everything to someone that that hasn't even been born yet." When I get done he doesn't say anything, he just looks at me. I guess he's trying to figure out what to say.

"Isn't your mom a little old to be having another kid?" I should have found that a little offensive, but I don't.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping her. I'm trying not to think about how she got to this point." I'm being serious, but apparently he finds it funny because he begins to laugh. "What are you laughing about Potter?"

"I just thought what you said was funny. I can't really explain why." I think back to what I had said, it doesn't take me long what I said was a little funny. "See I told you." For the first time ever we are being nice to each other.

"Yeah well whatever. Didn't you come up here to think and not to talk to me?"

"Yeah. No wonder you don't have any real friends. The moment someone starts to be nice to you, you brush them off." He is right, but that was just how I've been raised. I've never seen my dad have a real friend, he has followers, and he has acquaintances, but no real friends. And since he doesn't need them I don't need them either. Am I a little envious of Potter? Sometimes, no use denying it.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Let me try. You want to be just like your dad, so you try to act just like him. You try to hang out with the same crowd he did when he was in school and you work to get the same grades he did, but in the end you're still a failure in his eyes because a muggle-born is doing better than you." I can't believe he got it right, well almost all right, yes I tried to emulate my father so he will recognize me as a worthy son, but I also want the respect that comes from being a Malfoy.

"How?" Is all I can come up with to say.

"My cousin is the same way." He sits down across from me; he doesn't even bother to ask me. "I'm not saying you're exactly like him, but you do share some of the same qualities that he does." He says. He has this far away look in his eyes.

'I take offence to that.' I think. "Your cousin is that fat lard that's always eating something right?" He nods, "don't ever compare me to that idiot."

"Then maybe you should change." I think about what he said for a moment. "You seem to be thinking about it."

"Not really. I was just thinking about how in the hell you can compare me to your stupid cousin." He sighs.

"I wasn't talking about mental capacity, I was talking about how you both are trying are trying to just like your fathers. What's the point? Why would you want to be like him? I know he was a follower of Voldemort, your father killed innocent people. Why would you want to be like him?"

"Just shut up, you wouldn't understand what it's like to be an heir to a multi-million dollar fortune. You're expected to live and act a certain way. I figured out quickly that to be considered good enough by my family I needed to be like my father, so I began to act just like he did when he was little, I hang out with same crowd, and I look for a woman like my mother to marry. Though that last bit I'm finding to be difficult." I say the last part absent-mindedly. He looks outside for a moment then back to me. I didn't really think about what I was saying before I said it. I wish I could take it back, but I think people would find it suspicious if the great Harry Potter was walking around with part of the his memory missing.

"You're right I don't know what it's like, and in truth I never want to know what it's like to have that kind of pressure on me, but at the same time I know what it's like when everyone expects perfection. With all the press that's on me every one in all of England is expecting me to be some perfect person without any flaws, but I know, and you know, that I am far from perfect, but then again, so are you." I hadn't ever realized how smart the boy could be when he was actually trying to be.

"It's still not the same."

"I know that. I'm just saying that I can imagine what it's like." A silence fall over us for the next couple of minutes.

"Why are you talking to me like this Potter?"

"I don't really know, but it feels right, doesn't it?" I think about it for a second, and can't help but slightly agree.

"I guess. But if anyone ever finds out we'll both be dead, you do know that right?"

"Yeah I know." He laughs a little. "You know you shouldn't let your parents dictate everything about your life. If they really love you then they would love you no matter what." I get up from where I'm sitting and begin to walk out I stop and look back.

"Whatever Potter." He doesn't retort, instead he just smiles at me.

_That was the first time we had talked like that to each other. For some reason I felt better after words. I knew that we weren't friends, not even close, but at the time the only people that we had to talk to were each other. And for some reason it felt good to have someone to talk to, someone that wouldn't tell anyone what you had said and would also tell you what they thought without censoring themselves._


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter!

* * *

_Our second meeting was just a week after the champions were chosen for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Everybody couldn't stop talking about so I went up to the Astronomy tower to be alone, again._

I found out at the beginning of the school year that my mom was going to be changing one of the rooms in to a nursery; I found out this morning that it was my room that she had changed. Needless to say I was upset about it. I know that she needed a room, but why choose mine. I've been in that room since I was a baby. 'But then again since when did they care about me?' I ask myself. I had come to the conclusion this morning that my father never really cared about me, my mother did at one time, but now all she cares about is that stupid baby. When I hear the door open I wait to see who it is. "Potter are we going to make a habit of you interrupting my alone time?" For once I don't feel like arguing with him.

"Just fuck off Malfoy. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Wow what's got your wand in a knot?" It's a rhetorical question, but apparently he doesn't know what those are.

"Well, I've lost all my friends, I have to compete in a competition that I want nothing do with, and no one believes that I didn't put my name in the goblet." He sounds almost mental.

"Well someone's becoming an emo." I want to see just how far I can push him before he breaks.

"Just leave me alone."

"Aww, did little Potter come here to cry himself to sleep, or are you going to throw yourself out of the tower." I smirk at him. I can tell he's close to his breaking point.

"Just shut the hell up."

"What wrong, can't handle a little teasing?"

"I've dealt with it all night; I don't want to deal with it now." I shut up after he says that. He isn't going to do anything but yell at me, and that's not any fun. "Just say it, tell me you think I'm doing this for the glory, and tell me I'm lying when I say that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

"I'm not going say anything about it." He looks over at me, he looks shocked.

"Why?"

"Because, I know better. True I don't like you, and it's true that I don't like Dumbledore, but even I know that you shouldn't have been able to put your name in." I stop and think about what to say next. "But then again you are friends with Hermione Granger. I'm sure she could have come up with something."

"That's true she probably could have, but you and I both know she wouldn't have done it." He's calmed down a bit now.

"Yeah well, whatever. Either go over there and sit down and be quite, or go somewhere else." After a little while the awkward silence became too much for Potter to bear.

"Did your mom have the baby yet?" I look over at him; I hope that my expression told him that I didn't want to talk about it. But after a few minutes I see that he still wants an answer.

"No, not yet. Why do you care?"

"In truth I don't, but I want to get my mind off of what happened earlier tonight."

"No amount of small talk with me is going to take your mind off of being picked to compete."

"I guess you're right. It was worth a try."

"No it wasn't." He stares at me for a couple of seconds then talks again.

"Why can't you try to have a civilized conversation with someone?"

"Why would I want to talk to someone one I hate? And why would someone that supposedly hates me want to talk to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it because you don't care what I think about you so you tell me exactly what you think and not what you think I need to hear. But of course you wouldn't understand that, now would you?"

"I understand that Potter, but while you get something out of the conversation, I don't, all I get is time away from my own thoughts. To add to that I came up here to think, not to talk." I get up from where I was just sitting and start to make my way out the door. But just as I'm about to walk out of the room I sigh and turn around. "Look Potter if you really want some advice from me then I'll tell you how I would handle it."

"Oh and how would you handle it?"

_That meeting was by no means our best meeting, but it did help us to understand each other, if only a little. "Mr. Malfoy." I look over and see one of the nurses standing there._

"Yes?"

"We would like to know if you know what hurt Mr. Potter."

" All I know is that it was a half vampire. Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"At this point I can't say, but we aren't giving up. Where did his other two friends go?"

"I think they went to make sure that everyone else is okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it worked for You-Know-Who?"

"Due to the fact that it was only Mr. Potter that got hurt, I would have to say yes. Now I need to get back to him, I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you." She nods and heads back into the infirmary. I still remember what I did once I got back to my dorms.

I walk in to the dorm rooms and see everyone sitting in their normal places. Of course no one is doing their own homework, or anything school related. I sigh and take my place in the biggest chair by the fire place. As soon as I get comfortable Pansy comes up. 'She probably just wants to gossip about the tri-wizard tournament.'

"Draco, can you believe what Potter did?" 'I'm right, again.'

"I personally think Potter didn't do anything." I hear everyone stop what they were doing and look over at me. "I just don't think Potter is smart enough to have done it by himself. I think someone did it for him, that's all." I hear everyone go back to what they were doing. 'A bunch of fools. Even I can tell that Potter is upset about what happened, and if I am to be completely honest with myself, I know that he doesn't want anything to do with this whole thing.'

_That was the first time I almost defended him. That night I dreamt of him, twice. The first one was of him dying, I woke up from that hoping that I wasn't talking in my sleep. And the next one, well let's just say it was a little more X rated._

_"Mr. Malfoy, you can come in now if you want." I look and see the same nurse as before poking her head out of the infirmary. I don't say anything; I just walk past her and into the room. When I get to his bed and see him for the first time since I brought him in here I'm shocked to see that he looks fine well almost, they had cleaned all of the blood off of him and bandaged all of his wounds, which surprisingly there aren't that many. "All the rest of his wounds are internal, we'll be keeping him here until he get to be 100% again. Keep in mind that if he should worsen we are going to need to transfer him over to St. Mungo's. Do you understand?"_

_"Yeah, I know. Thank you." I go over to the other corner of the room and grab one of the chairs that were sitting there and carry it over to his bedside, then just sit there looking at him._

* * *

Yay! I finished another chapter, well actually I finished it a long time ago, I just needed to reread it. Please tell me what I should improve on. Yes I know Draco might be a little out of character, and I know Harry is out of character, but this is a fanfiction... I did have a point there, oh well.

~Till later


	3. Chapter 3

Hey two chapters in one day, I think that's a new record for me!

_

* * *

_

For an hour I sit there looking at him. I don't think about anything, I don't talk to anyone. I just sit there and look at him. But once I realize an hour has passed I look around to see if Granger and Weasley are here. "Where the hell are they? I figured that they would be here sitting by his side waiting for him to wake up." I sigh and look back at Harry. "And they called you the chosen one? The chosen one isn't supposed to be in a coma. How the hell are you supposed to help anyone like this?" I sigh and go back to my reminiscing.

_The third time we met was different than the other times. _

I'm tired of him walking in on me, this time I plan on going down to the lake and just relaxing for a little while. My father had sent me a letter this morning, not because he wanted to send me something, but because my mom wanted him to. But after he was done explaining to me what was happening he made it very clear that he almost wanted nothing to do with me. And he made it very clear that he thinks that I'm a complete failure.

As I turn the corner to walk down the lake shore I see that Potter is sitting on one of the boulders just staring out at the water. I debate about turning around and going back or staying and just ignore him. For some reason I choose to stay and just ignore him. I quietly try to walk past him and continue with my walk. "For once it's you who interrupts me, Malfoy." He sounds like he's lost in thought.

"I wasn't trying to. You do know it's after hour's right?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He turns around and looks at me. I don't know what he wants me to say. So I just say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"If you don't say anything I won't either." He nods in agreement.

"I bet you enjoyed watching me almost get killed." Why does he always want to talk to me?

"I wouldn't say that. I may not like you, but I don't wish death upon you. I'm not that cruel."

"Wouldn't know it. I mean didn't you and your father made a bet against me, right?"

"No…" I say it without realizing what I was saying.

"But didn't you say that you did?"

"Yeah…" There is no point in trying to deny it now.

"So why would you say something like that?"

"Because no one knows that my father is disowning me." I didn't think about what I was saying until after I had already said it. I quickly turn and start to walk away.

"Wait, your father is disowning you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just forget I said anything."

"Malfoy, does this have something to do with the baby?"

"Your not going to let it go are you? You just have to be the golden boy that helps everyone, even the ones that don't want your help."

"I guess you're right. I do feel like I have to help people, but I know that you feel the need to belittle people. At least the people you don't deem worthy of being in your group."

"Oh and you're so much better than me? You shun anything you think is bad or in your mind evil."

"So we're alike…"

"Don't say that Potter, I'm nothing like you."

"Which is why you don't have real friends."

"Oh so you can talk to me about friends? Didn't yours abandon you after your name was picked? Didn't they want absolutely nothing to do with you? And now that they've seen just how dangerous this is going to be, and they've seen that you, unfortunately, have a chance of winning they are all going come running back to you."

"Just shut up, you wouldn't know anything about what's going on."

"No, I know that you know that I got it right. You have no real friends; all you have is followers and people who want to be famous one day so they are using you to get to that point."

"Just shut up, they do care about me."

"No Potter, you're making yourself believe they care about you. They want the fame that comes from being friends with you. Up until today they hated you, then once they saw that you were back in the good graces of the wizarding world they wanted to be your friend again." When he doesn't say anything I turn and begin to walk away.

"Do you really think that?" I hear him say in a small voice.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it." I say in an annoyed voice. I look back at him and see that he looks like he's about to have a complete breakdown. 'Why do I feel a little bad about this?' I think. "Look I don't believe that Granger and the Weasley boys are like that."

"What about Ginny?" I sigh and walk back over to him; it's obvious, at least to me, that he, for some reason, feels the need to talk to me of all people. But I can't complain it does feel a little nice to be able to forget about my problems for a little while.

"Think about it Potter, why did she like you when you two first met? Had she met you before? Had you two sat down and talked at some point?"

"Well no…"

"Alright then, all she knew was that you are rich and famous. That's all she really knew about you, well that and all the stories that she was probably told. All she sees is a way to get out of the poor house."

"But…"

"Stop trying to fool yourself. It's just pathetic."

"Sorry if I thought I had friends." I sigh again. 'He really is impossible to talk to right now.'

"Potter, you have two friends, Granger and Weasley. All I'm saying is that people want to be famous. What's the easiest way to become famous? To be friends with someone famous. Just be careful who you get close to." It almost sounds like I care about him, almost.

"You're talking like you understand."

"In a way I do. I've grown up in a wealthy family that is known throughout the wizarding world. A lot of the people in my house want to get close to my family. It looks good to be close to a powerful, and rich, family."

"I guess you're right about that. How do you tell who's you're real friends?"

"I observe. I watch people, a lot, after a while you learn how to read what their real intention is."

"I suppose it come naturally to you."

"I suppose it does." We sit in silence. Both of us are looking out at the lake. 'My mom is due soon, my dad is practically kicking me out, and now I'm Potter's therapist. Well I guess not therapist but something like that.'

"So is there any news about how your mom's pregnancy is going?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know if you keep bottling things up you're going to explode at some point, and you'll do something that you'll regret."

"Are you talking from experience? Or are you just guessing?"

"Experience. I know you heard about what I did to my Aunt when I was 13?"

"I thought you were 12, either way, I heard about it."

"Well, I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't, I had so much anger built up that it almost literally exploded. You may not be one of my best friends, but I still don't want to see you explode."

"Whoever said I was your friend? Either way, I know how to handle my anger. It's something I've had to do since I was young."

"I guess no one said I was your friend, but the way we've been talking recently I just figured we could let some things go. I just don't feel like arguing with people anymore." He pauses for a moment. "I almost defended you the other night. I caught myself before I did." I can't help but think back to when I almost defended him. To think that he did the same thing is almost funny, almost. 'Should I tell him about me almost defending him?'

"You're not alone on that one." I don't really want to tell him, but since he sucked it up and told me I figure I could do the same. "I actually defended you; the night that you name was called. I told my other house mates off. I swear I think if I would have kept going they would have killed me for treachery." He laughed a little.

"I guess we're starting to mature a little."

"I was already mature; you just needed to catch up."

"Malfoy, you really are a stuck up idiot sometimes." For once I can't come up with a retort. Not because I can't think of one but because I see my owl flying towards me. "What's your owl doing here?"

"I haven't a clue." I watch as it lands on the ground next to me. I take the letter off of its foot. "I don't have anything for you this time." The bird bites me then flies away. "Stupid bird." Potter laughs a little. "Not funny." I snap. I open the letter and begin to read it to myself.

**_Draco,_**

**_Your mother has gone into premature labor. She wanted me to write and tell you this. At the present moment the time is four in the afternoon. This may not reach you until night fall._**

**_While your mother is not standing over me I will tell you this. You will no longer get the estate, you will stay on the will but you will only be getting a small fortune, you will not remain in this house, I will be talking to Severus shortly to see if he will be able to take you._**

**_As you probably already know, this child will inherit the family estate as well as most of the fortune._**

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

I feel like time has stopped. I feel like screaming. He won't even give me a chance to prove myself to him, to show him that I'd make a good heir. I feel Potter take the letter from my hands, I don't fight him, and I don't feel like arguing with him. "Why would they do this to you?"

"Because of Granger, she top of the class, while I'm behind her. That and a few other reasons."

"Yeah but you're the first born. Shouldn't that make a difference?"

"Yeah, in normal circumstances it should. But this is not a normal circumstance. My mother is older, and I've apparently failed."

"Yeah, but to send you away to live with someone else and to just take away everything you've worked for your whole life just because you've made a few mistakes is completely unfair."

"Potter, nothing is fair in politics, nothing is fair when it comes to the fight to be the heir to a large fortune. Life isn't fair!" I scream the last part.

"I know that." He whispers. We just sit there in silence for a few moments. "What's going to happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay at Hogwarts? Will all of your friends still talk to you? What's going to happen?"

"Yes I'm going to stay at Hogwarts. We will have to wait and see about what the other Slytherins will do to me." I look back out at the lake. I sigh then look at my watch. It's almost most eleven. "It's getting late Potter, we should get to our dorms before we get in to some trouble."

"I guess you're right." We both stand up. "Do you think we can meet out here again?"

"I don't know, we'll see though." He nods and walks away. 'Wait he didn't give me my letter back.'

_I couldn't help but laugh about that night. I wound up running after him and asking him for my letter back. He had laughed and handed it back to me. He had told me that he had forgotten that he still had it. I told him it was fine. _

_I sigh and look back at my lover. "You need to wake up, dumbass. I need you." I sigh again then jump when I hear the door open. I look and see Granger and Weasley coming in. She looked like she had been crying._

"_How quickly did he go?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about Granger?"_

"_He died right?" Weasley said._

"_No he's still alive you idiot." They both looked shocked. "Did you really think that the guy who survived the killing curse would die so easily?"_

"_Well, we just thought that… well the injuries were so extensive that there was no way for him to survive." I roll my eyes._

"_You know I told him a couple years ago to be careful who he made friends with. I see now that I was right to tell him that. I may not have too many real friends, but I do know that real friends wouldn't give up so easily."_

"_How dare you." Granger starts._

"_How dare I what? Care about him, try to save him, worry about him?" I turn around because I thought I heard him move. I see that he was right in the position I left him in. "While you two were off telling people about how he had died in the attack I was here keeping him company and making sure he survived. Some friends you two are." They couldn't think of anything to say back, well at least I didn't they could as they didn't say anything. "Get out. I might let you know when he wakes up." Without a word they turn around and walk out. Heads hanging in defeat. I turn back around and sit down in my chair and go back to my waiting._

I know again they are still a little out of character. Please tell me what you think, tell me if there is anything that I should do differently.

~Till later


	4. Chapter 4

_I look at my watch; I had already been here for almost three hours. I couldn't help but reminisce again. This time it had been maybe the sixth time we had met. The fourth and fifth time we meet was nothing special; we would talk and insult each other. But the sixth time had been different._

_It was on the night of the Yule ball, well sort of. It was around one am, I had went or to the Astronomy tower to think about my current living conditions, seeing as at the time, I didn't have any._

Like always I'm up in the Astronomy tower, sitting in the far right hand corner, thinking about whatever comes to mind. Unfortunately tonight my thoughts revolve around one person. Harry Potter. 'I know that I've been warming up to him recently, but why did I feel a little jealous tonight.' I sigh and put my head in my hands. 'I suppose I need to figure out who I was jealous of. Am I jealous of Harry for having so many people that want to be around him, while at the present moment I have no one?'

That's right, after everybody found out that I had been disowned they cut all ties with me. They no longer see me as one of them. 'Not that I need them anyway. I'm fine on my own.' I hear the door open and I instantly know who it is. "Is there ever a time when we don't somehow run into each other?" I ask.

"I guess not. But I think that could be a good thing." He says as he walks over and sits across from me. By now I've gotten accustomed to him wanting to sit and talk to me. "I noticed you didn't have a date tonight."

"So, I noticed you had one but didn't pay any attention to her." I look outside, "What was wrong with her?" I look back at him; I can tell that he doesn't really want to answer. "Potter, all you had to say is 'she wasn't the one I want to go with'."

"I know I was debating on telling you who I really wanted to go with." I roll my eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me then don't tell me, idiot." He nods.

"Why didn't you have a date?" This time I don't want to answer. "You couldn't find someone that would say 'yes'?"

"For your information, Potter, I couldn't find anyone that I wanted to go with."

"Why?"

"None of the girls peeked me interest."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I snap at him. We fall in to silence. He looks outside. I look at him for the first time I really see him. For the first time I really see how good looking he is. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

"Malfoy, are you gay?"

"What?" I almost scream at him.

"You heard me, are you homosexual?" I'm at a loss for words for once. "Well?"

"No, I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?" I sigh.

"Potter, I think I would know my own sexuality." In truth I have no idea if I am or not, I've never given it to much thought, I always planned on a life that was already planned out for me by my father.

"Personally I'm bi. I like both girls and boys. But I haven't told anyone until now. It feels kind of nice to say it out loud." He looks at me and smiles.

"Why would you think I care about your sexuality."

"Just a hunch." He smiles at me at me again, I just frown. "Did Snape say if he would be taking you in?" He asks before I could say anything on the precious subject.

"Yeah, but he said he is unable to take me in. Dumbledore said he would find a place for me to go." The last couple of times that we've talked I've began to open up to him, well at least I've began to talk more. At the moment it's a little to have someone to talk to.

"I wonder why Snape won't take you in?"

"Who knows?" I shrug as I talk.

_The remainder of the out time together that night was spent talking about trivial things. Things that didn't really matter to either of us. And when I finally went to bed that night I couldn't stop thinking about him. "Please wake up. I need you to wake up." I'm beginning to get desperate. I know the longer he's in this coma the less likely he is to wake up. And if he does, he may not be the same person._

_Our seventh meeting was the night after the second task._

Like always I'm heading to the Astronomy tower. I figure that I'm going to be walking in on Potter staring out over the grounds. Just as I turn the corner I see Potter starting to go up the stairs. 'It's odd for him to go without his cloak.' I shrug and go to follow him up the stairs.

About half way up Potter stops, turns around and looks at me. "Do you really need to come up here tonight?" He sounds annoyed.

"I would like to, it's not like we need to talk to each other."

"What ever." He turns and continues his accent up the stairs. I roll my eyes and follow him up. There's a small part of me that wants to asks him what's wrong, but there's a bigger part of me that doesn't really care, or at least doesn't want the burden of his problems on top of mine.

I watch him go over to one of the far windows and sits down. I go to my normal window, in the middle, and sit down and begin to think about what I'm going to do about my housing situation. 'I could ask if I could stay here, but I have that I'll get told no.'

"Do you think they made the right decision by letting me compete?"

"Are you actually talking to me?"

"Just answer me." I roll my eyes.

"In my opinion, yeah they did. I'll admit it, though I would rather not, you're a good wizard. But you don't have enough training to compete with the older kids. The only reason you're still alive is because you have a lot of luck." He seems to relax. "Don't tell me that's what you needed to hear."

"Yeah it is. Everyone is telling me how great I am. I just wanted one person to tell me otherwise."

"I can keep going." I know he won't say yes but it's worth a try.

"No I really don't need to hear anymore, thank you." He smiles at me and I fight the urge to smile back. He gets up and walks over to me and sits across from me. This meeting is starting to feel normal again. "Have they found a place for you to live yet?"

"No, I'm going to ask to stay here for the summer."

"Do you really want to stay here?"

"What do you think, Potter?"

"I don't think you do. I also don't think you want to go back to your old home."

"Not really. This way I don't have the parents to deal with or the baby crying all night. The way I look at it that baby can raise more hell than I can right now. That and you remember what my father wrote to me, he wants nothing more to do with me."

"Do you know what the babies name is?"

"Potter, I don't want anything to do with that baby. What don't you seem to understand about that?" I yell, but it doesn't seem to faze him. I suppose he knows I need to get some of my anger off my chest, so I guess he's just going to sit there and listen to me. 'Why does that make me so angry?' It normally wouldn't make me so angry, but for some reason tonight I want him to argue with me. "Would you please say something." I say in an exasperated voice.

"What do you want me to say? Anything I say will not change what you think. So I'll just sit here and listen." For once I don't know how to act. Normally he would argue back, normally he would have something to say.

"Whatever," I say as I stand up, "I'm out of here." I don't bother saying bye as I walk out of the room.

My mind is still going a mile a minute as I walk out into the hallway. 'Why the hell couldn't he just talk back? Why do I care what he thing? Why am I so upset about this?' "Wait," I say to myself as I stop walking , "why am I so upset about this?" I can't come up with a good reason to be upset, I try to calm down, but for some reason, I can't. "What would my father do in this situation?"

"I wouldn't know, he never was one to get in to trouble." I jump and turn around.

"Professor Snape. I was just heading back to the dorms." I'm hoping he feels like just letting me off this time, he's done it before.

"Do you want to explain why you're out this late?" I start to panic a little on the inside.

'Crap.' "I was up in the Astronomy Tower thinking." I watch as Snape looks behind me.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us." In a way he sounds almost happy to catch Potter doing something wrong. "And what excuse do you have for me?"

"I was thinking."

"Let me guess, in the Astronomy Tower."

"Perhaps." I want to laugh, but I know if I do I am going to be in more trouble. I watch as Snape walks over and grabs Potter, by the arm, then he comes over and grabs me as well. I'm not going to be stupid enough to try and fight him. I look over at potter and see that he isn't going to try and fight either.

_In truth the walk to Snape's office gave me a lot of time to think about why I was so upset in the first place. At the time I could come up with no rational explanation, so I start to think about what I was going to tell Snape about what I was doing. But before I could come up with a good explanation as to what I was doing up there with Potter we were at our destination. _

"Now one of you give me a good reason not to expel you both." He says as he walks around his desk. "Well?"

"We were just up there thinking. We barely said a word to each other." Potter says, I slowly nod in agreement.

"Don't lie to me Potter. And you Mr. Malfoy, I allowed you to go up there, once, and only once. I did not give you permission to go up there now." I wait a couple seconds to see if he's though.

"I know that sir. But I just wanted to think somewhere quite."

"That's not my problem. The last time I checked you no longer had the power behind your name…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence, as Potter feels the need to cut him off.

"What's happened in his private life shouldn't have anything to do with this."

"I wasn't talk to you Potter."

"So." He obviously isn't afraid of getting in to trouble.

"30 points from Gryffindor. I would advise you to keep your mouth shut. Now as for you Mr. Malfoy, I believe three weeks worth of detentions should teach you some respect." I won't dare to say anything back to him; I know that he can do worse. "Now Potter, what to do with you?" He acts like he's really contemplating about what he plans to do. "I believe five weeks detention should help you teach you not to wonder about at night."

"Now, now, Severus, I think that's a bit harsh." I almost jump when I hear someone talk behind me. I know without looking that it's the Headmaster, Dumbledore. "These boys have had a hard time this year. I personally think it's a good thing that they've found solace in each other."

"Headmaster, they've broken school rules."

"I know that and I do believe that they need to be punished. Now if I'm correct you've already taken 30 points away from Mr. Potter, so I believe it's only fair to take 30 away from your house as well. And for the rest of your punishment, please come to my office tomorrow at ten am."

"Yes sir." Potter says first I don't say anything instead I just nod.

"Good, then I'll ask both of you to go to your dorms. A good night's sleep is important for growing boys." He moves aside to let us walk past him and out the door.

We silently walk together until we have to part to get back to our house dorms. "Well, this was fun." I say sarcastically.

"Sure." We stand in an awkward silence for a couple seconds. "Well, night Draco." He says as he walks off. By the time what he said sinks in he's already gone. I sigh and head back to my own dorm.

_I smile fondly at the memory. Even now I'm still not used to him calling me by my given name. And in truth, I'm sure; he's not used to me calling him Harry yet. I look at him again, this time I study his face. He defiantly looks older than he used to, but in a way he still looks the same. It's probably because of his green eyes, and always messy hair. I run a hand through his hair. "Please don't die. You've fought dragons, giant snakes, and the dark lord himself. Two of those things you did when you were twelve. And you fought the dark lord four times. How the hell can you let this happen to you?" I lean back in my chair and think about the meeting with Dumbledore._

I look at my watch again; I have two minutes to get to his office on time. The only problem is that I'm already running at top speed and it will take five minutes to get there. It's not that I'm worried about what the old man will think if I'm late, it's more because I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can go back to avoiding the other Slytherins. Needless to say they aren't happy about the points that were taken away last night. This morning a few of them tried to attack me.

Just as I come running up to the entrance I see that Potter is bent over with his hands on his knees, he's obviously trying to catch his breath. I stop running and walk up to him. "You ran here too, huh?" He says as he stands up strait.

"I just want to get this over with." He doesn't say anything else. "Do you know the password?" I ask after a few seconds.

"No, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. It's normally a type of candy." I roll my eyes and focus on returning my breathing back to normal.

Once I feel like I'm able to breathe normally again I stand up and walk up to the entrance. "Well Potter since you seem to know so much about this you go first."

"Lemon Drops." Nothing happens. "Acid Pops?" This time the gargoyle move and we make our way up the stairs. "You know you could have done that."

"So, I didn't want to." He rolls his eyes and knocks on the door.

"Come in." We walk in and see the old man sitting at his desk. "I'm glad to see you made it here on time. The first thing I would like to talk about is these late night meetings, planned or not, they are against the rules, so I'm going to ask you both to quit sneaking out at night. Understand?" We both nod. "Good, please have a seat I would like to talk to you both." I take the chair in front of me and drag it a little farther away from Potter then sit down. "Thank you. Now may I ask you a question Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sure." It's not like I can say no.

"Has your father sent you any more letters?"

"No."

"Have you tried to send him any?"

"Yeah a couple, but he always sends them back."

"Alright, thank you." 'Wait he's not going tell me why he was asking those unnecessary questions.'

"Can I ask why you were asking me those questions?"

"I'm having a hard time trying to find someone to take you, so I was wondering if there was any way for Lucius to take you, but you answers tell me that he has no intention of taking you back. Unfortunately your past behavior makes some people a little apprehensive to take you."

"Can't I just stay here? It would save you a lot of trouble."

"I'll talk to the Minister about that." I can tell that he doesn't exactly like me all that much. I think he just wants to get me out of his hair. "I want you to know that I'm not upset with you, my problem is with your father. I'm having a hard time comprehending how he could just kick you out with nowhere to go."

'Can he read minds?' "Whatever."

"Now Mr. Potter, may I ask why you were up in the tower."

"I just needed some alone time, Sir." He shifts in his seat. "Everyone keeps asking me questions, keeps telling me what they think I should do to win, or telling me that I deserve to die. I just needed some time to think."

"Yes, but you were up there with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah well, it was an accident."

"And I suppose all those other times you two met were accidents as well?" Neither of us say anything at first.

"Yes, they were." I finally say.

"Perhaps the first time, but after that it no longer looks like a coincidence. I'm not here to judge you; in fact I'm pleased that you two are slowing getting to understand each other."

"Professor, we really didn't plan any of them." I say, getting annoyed.

"Perhaps you didn't, but perhaps Mr. Potter did." I look over at him.

"I was getting tired of everyone treating me like I'm some sort of super hero. You were the only person that didn't. I just wanted one person to treat me like I'm nothing important."

"So you tricked me. What about last night? You didn't want to talk to me." I don't even know what to feel, or what to think, right now. I never thought he was planning almost all of those meetings.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking. Once I calmed down a little I wanted you there. I don't know why but talking to you helps me."

"Potter, drop the sappy talk, please." I forgot that the old man is still in the room until I hear someone chuckle a little. We both turn to look at him.

"I'm glad to see that you seem to be taking this information well, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you like talking to him as well." I don't answer right away. 'Do I actually like talking to him? Does he make me feel better, or am I just looking for someone to pour all my problems on?'

"I wouldn't say I like talking to him, but I wouldn't say I don't like talking to him either." Dumbledore looks happy; Potter looks like I sprouted a second head. "What, it not like I had anyone else to talk to, you was convenient."

"Whatever." Is all he says, but I can tell that he doesn't believe me.

"I like the idea of you two finding comfort in each other, but I'm going to ask that you two do it within the rules. And Harry, I think it would be nice for you to tell Mr. Malfoy the truth at some point, about everything." I look over and see that Potter is blushing a little. Something that I haven't seen him do in a while.

'I don't think I want to know the truth about anything if it makes him blush.' I don't say anything, I just turn back around and look at the headmaster.

"I do believe that it's almost lunch time," he says sounding happy for some reason, "why don't we call it a day. Perhaps the both of you would like to take the rest of the day off, maybe go down to lake and talk for a while. I don't believe that any teachers will be handing out home work today." He smiles at us. I shrug, any chance I get to not go to class I take.

"Thanks professor." Potter sounds too happy about this; it makes me feel a little… sick.

_In truth now that I think about it, I don't think I felt sick, I think I was nervous about spending the rest of the day together. I look at the clock again, only ten minutes have passed. "Honestly you need to wake up soon, my back is starting to hurt, I really don't know how much longer I can sit here." I know that if Harry was awake right now he would tell me to stop complaining. _

_I can't help but laugh at the memories of that afternoon. For the first hour or so we just argued, but somehow he managed to get us both to calm down and not kill each other…_

"Malfoy just put the wand away, think of what Snape will do to us if he found out, or hell what McGonagall will do." Just the thought of either of them pissed off at me for feeding Potter to the Giant Squid is enough for me to put my wand away for the third time that hour alone.

'Honestly, how does the stupid old man expect us to get along, sure we've had our moments, but that doesn't mean that we can put all of our past behind us and become friends.'

"You know you could just tell me what you're thinking instead of keeping everything to yourself all the time."

"Firstly, I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to. Secondly, how in the hell do you know when I'm thinking about something of interest to you?"

"I don't, but I've found out that I'm a pretty good guesser."

'Figures…' "I'm going back inside, I'm done with this. There is no way that you and I can ever be friends." I say as I turn and start to walk away.

"Why?" I stop and look back at him.

"What?"

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Because we are to different."

"That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Well Hermione and I don't have that much in common but we are best friends. So why can't we get along. What did I do to you to make you hate me so much?" I can't help but stop and think about this question. It's not something I've ever thought about. For once in the last couple of years Potter has actually said something that has made me stop and think. "Can't think of a reason?"

"In truth, Potter, I suppose I'm bitter about you choosing to not join my group. You would have been a good asset to us. And my Father would have been proud that I was able to get you to join our side and not theirs."

"So your upset that I didn't shake your hand."

"I've never said it out loud, it sounds childish. But yeah I suppose that's one of the reasons." I watch as Potter walks up to me and holds out his hand.

"Would you like to see what true friends are like?" I don't say anything, I just reach out and shake his hand. Once he releases my hand he asks me another question. "Now what are the other reasons? You can tell me, trust me, I'm sure anything you say won't be nearly as bad as what people told me after my name was drawn." It's like when he said that he opened the flood gates.

"You get everything handed to you, people automatically like you because you're famous and rich. But for some reason they never liked me. I'm richer than you, and everyone knows who the Malfoys are, so what makes you so special?" I know I sounded extremely bitter about the whole thing. But while I was working to keep up an image to keep people around me he didn't have to do anything, everyone liked him, and just the thought of that pisses me off.

"You know for the longest time I've wondered the same thing. I didn't even know I'm a wizard until I turned eleven. But I remember the first time I went to Diagon ally, everyone knew my name; everyone was so excited to meet me. And I didn't have a clue as to why. Later Hagrid told me almost everything, he left out a few details, and even then I still didn't see what the big deal was. I mean I didn't do anything. If anything my mom is the hero, but I guess they needed someone to cheer for, and since my mom is dead, they decided to cheer for me." The entire time he was talking he sounded a little sad, not angry or happy, just sad. He stops and looks out at the lake. He looks like he's really thinking about something.

"You know you could just tell me what you're thinking instead of keeping everything to yourself all the time." I repeat. He laughed a little.

"Yeah I know." He sighs, "when I was little I wanted nothing more that to get out of my aunt and uncles house, I used to dream about being a wizard, one like Merlin. But now I sometimes wish I was just a normal kid. You know. If I was just a normal kid, or hell a normal wizard, I wouldn't almost die every time I come to school. I would just be normal. No one would know my name unless I gave it to them. I would at least have one parent, I would be normal. But other times I like be special, it makes me feel like I'm worth something to someone. But I guess that makes me sound like a brat." He looks back at me. And for the first time I look at him and see Harry, not Potter, and not Harry Potter the boy who lived, just Harry. And for some reason it makes me feel better to know that even he has normal everyday problems.

"Not really, I guess it makes you sound normal. It human nature to want to be special, even Granger wants to be special." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes. "Now stop with all the mushy shit."

"Fine. Hey do you know if they are going to kick you off the Quidditch team next year?"

"No, but the way things are going it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to play next year, so I guess you win this one Potter."

"Please, you couldn't catch the Snitch even if it was right in front of your face." He laughs, and for some reason that makes me happy.

_The rest of our time at the lake was spent talking about Quidditch and the Tri-Wizard tournament, we argued, but for the most part we laughed. _

_

* * *

_Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I really need to update more often. I really hope you like this chapter, I still don't have a beta so if you seen anything wrong with it please tell me and I'll try to go back and fix it.

* * *

_It's been almost four hours now, I haven't moved all that much. All I've done is get up and walk back and forth for a little bit to get rid of the stiffness, but now I'm back in my chair waiting for him to wake up._

_I jump when I hear the door open, when I turn around I see Dumbledore and Snape walk in. Needless to say I'm a little relieved about seeing them come here. "Professors." I greet._

"_Mr. Malfoy, we were told originally that Mr. Potter was dead, I'm glad to see that it was nothing more than a rumor." Dumbledore says, even though I know he had already figured out that Harry was, well almost, far from death._

"_Who told you that Headmaster?"_

"_Mr. Ron Weasley. He came barging into my office telling me that Potter had died in an attack." Snape says, he sounds like he was actually happy to see Harry had finally lost a battle, but at the same time he also had some relief in his eyes, probably because Harry was still alive._

"_Severus came and told me the whole story that Mr. Weasley had told him. I came down here and talked to Madame Pomfrey just as she was leaving, she told me that it looked like he would be able to pull through, but that he wasn't completely out of danger yet. Once she confirmed that, I ask Severus to get the heads of houses to gather all of their students. I explained what happened and Mr. Potter's condition. I have to say I've never seen the school in so much of a panic. I've also told them to leave all get well soon presents outside. There's quite the collection. I've also asked them to not come inside."_

"_Thank you Headmaster." I'm relieved to know that no one is going to come in here right now. "I guess I'll have to go out there and gather all of those presents and bring them in. Is there any way that I can eat in here? I really don't want to be bombarded with questions right now."_

"_Yes, we'll have one of the elves bring you a plate. Has there been any change?"_

"_Nothing, not even a twitch."_

"_That's to be expected. The potions that they used could leave him in a comatose state for about five to eight hours." Snape explains. "They didn't tell you that?"_

"_No, apparently they didn't think that I was capable of comprehending that at this time." I know I should be a little nicer, but how would you feel when you find that out after waiting for hours for him to wake up._

"_That doesn't mean that he will wake up, nor does it mean that he's going to fine after that period of time."_

"_I understand, thank you Professor." He nods in response._

"_How are you doing Draco?" Dumbledore asks._

"_I suppose I'm doing fine."_

"_I know that when he wakes up he'll be happy to see you here." Dumbledore says. I know he's just trying to make me feel better. And for some reason it works._

"_Thank you."_

"_Now Severus, why don't we go and see if the centaurs have found the attacker. The last thing we want is for someone else to be hurt." He says as he turns and starts to walk out of the room. I don't hear what Snape says as by the time he goes to say something he's already closing the door behind him._

"_Harry, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I'm not leaving your side until I know you're going to be okay. I love you, I know I haven't really said it all that much, but I really do love you." I sigh. "Do remember that night after the return of the Dark Lord. I think you were in this exact hospital bed. It was after everyone else left that Dumbledore had called me in here to talk to me and you about what was going to happen to me."_

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I apologize that I was forced to wake you up. But I must speak to you about what I'm planning on doing about your living arrangement." I don't say anything, I know that I don't have a choice on the matter, so I just stand there looking at him. "Why don't you come and sit next to Mr. Potter."

"I'm fine here."

"Malfoy, I'm injured, not sick. Trust me you won't catch it." I can hear the annoyance in his voice. It's obvious that he wants this to be over with so he can go back to sleep. I roll my eyes and go sit on Potter's bed with him."

"Now due to recent circumstances I feel that you two could benefit from each other's company."

"Please tell me that I'm not moving in with Potter."

"In a way Mr. Malfoy you are. The house next to Harry's house has recently been put up for sale. I bought it for you to live in."

"So you couldn't find someone for me to live with, or you don't trust me to live with anyone close to you. You know, in case I might be spying on you and the rest of your followers."

"Mr. Malfoy I have every confidence in you, but I don't trust your family."

"Look will I admit to the fact that I want to be back on top of this school, and am I willing to use my name to get there, yes. Do I want to be rich again so that I can but whatever I want, yes. Do I want to die because I don't want to go around raping and killing people? No. Do I want to become his little lap dog? No chance in hell."

"That's good to hear, but another reason for you going to live there is for protection. This way you'll have some where to get to quickly if your father should come to attack you." I don't say anything else; I know that anything I say will go in one ear and out the other. "Do you have anything to say Mr. Potter?"

"Not really, it'll be nice to have a place to hang out sometimes."

"Who said you can come over?"

"Well do you really want to be alone all the time?"

"I have no problem with that."

"Oh get over yourself Malfoy, no one wants to be alone all the time. Anyway would have to be around me all the time, just every once in a while." It's obvious that I'm not going to win this one.

"Whatever. How am I…" I start to ask the old man, but when I look back towards where he was standing there's no one there. "Great, he's gone." I turn back to Potter. "You know, for an old man, he moves really fast." He nods in agreement. "I don't think this is going to work, I think people are going to notice a fifteen year old living on his own…"

"He should have a plan. But right now I just can't figure it out, maybe he'll explain later."

"Whatever I'm going back to bed, I suppose we can talk about this tomorrow. I'll come by in the morning before everyone else is up."

"Alright, see you then." I turn and walk out. 'Really what is he thinking; there is no way this is going to work. He really is going senile in his old age.' I yawn. 'I really need to get back to bed or I'm going to fall asleep while walking, if that's even possible.'

_I didn't get much sleep that night; I was too busy thinking about the fact that I'm going to live next door to a bunch of muggles. I've never really had too much interaction with muggles. I've always been taught that they are lower than us, and that they aren't worth the time of day. So anything he would have to say to me on that matter would just be a waste of both of our times._

_But, like I told him the night before I was back in the infirmary before everyone else was._

As I walk in I see that Potter is already awake. "You look like shit."

"Malfoy please don't start that this morning, come back tonight and do, but not now."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep I kept having nightmares about what happened."

"Sucks." I come up to him and sit next to him "Did you think of what Dumbledore's plan is?"

"No, you?"

"No. He better know what he's doing, I'm not going to be living with a bunch of muggles for no reason."

"One there is a reason, to keep you safe. Two, you need to get over your hatred; you're only going to bring more attention to yourself if you keep that attitude."

"Why should I care about them?"

"Do you bleed?"

"What?"

"Do you bleed?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well so do muggles. Do you get sick?" I sigh.

"Yes, and let me guess, so do muggles? Where is this going?"

"I'm just trying to get you to understand that you aren't that different from them."

"We could sit here and do this all day, but you're not going to get me to change my opinions of them. Do you understand that? Or do I need to use even simpler terms for you?"

"I understand. Can I ask you something?"

"What now Potter?" I'm already annoyed so any other questions were going to be nothing but an annoyance.

"Can you do wandless magic, without getting caught?"

"Not really. The Ministry can trace your magic with or without your wand. Why?"

"I was hoping that you would be able to scare my family so that they would leave me alone."

"I am not going to be your little scarecrow; I'm not here to help you with your family drama. So if you think that I'm going to protect you, you're wrong."

"I figured that, still it couldn't hurt to ask."

"No but it was stupid."

"Whatever." I can tell that he wasn't really angry at me. I think he's gotten to the point where he feels like it's better to let what I say go instead of getting angry and trying to argue with me. And in truth I wish I could do the same thing, but as it were I still don't like him all that much, but I don't hate him anymore. "Do you think you'll be able to live within muggle society without letting people know what you are?"

"How hard can it be?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." In truth I wasn't all that worried until he said that. 'I guess this is his way of getting back at me for all the crap I've done to him over the years.' I sigh. "Are you starting to worry about what could happen?" In a way it scared me that he can read me so well now. 'I miss the days when Potter didn't know a damn thing about me, and now it's almost like he knows me better than my own parents.'

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, when you get worried or nervous you start to look around and you start get fidgety. I mean you've gotten better about it over the years, but you still do a little. Most people wouldn't even notice it but I guess over the last few months I've started to really notice it."

"Whatever, I have end of the year reports to get done, so we'll talk more about this whole mess later."

"Alright, see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya." I say as I turn around and walk out.

_At that time it almost felt like we were at a standstill with our relationship. And now that I look back, it seems like that was a good thing. It gave us time to get used to talking to one another without a fight breaking out, and it also gave us time to get used to no longer look at one another like enemies. I sigh and look back at the door. I'm considering leaving for a little while to get something to eat and maybe a change of clothes, as I really don't want to stay in these clothes all day and night. But for some reason I just can't bring myself to leave him here alone. I know how he hates being alone in here sometimes. He once told me that he likes have someone to pass the time with. _

_I hear the door open and don't even look to see who it is, as at this point I really could care less. "Draco?" I don't respond. I know who it is and I really don't want to talk to her. "Draco?" She says again._

"_What is it Ginny." I make sure I sound annoyed that she's even here._

"_I just wanted to apologize for the way my brother has been acting. I wrote a letter to mum about it, I'm expecting her to send a howler back. But that's off topic. My brother had no right to say anything bad to you. I know that you're the one who brought him here, and you're the one who has stayed by him and is supporting him though this."_

"_Is there a point to this? I know your brother is a prick, I know he's going to say what's on his mind, and that he doesn't care half the time if is right or not, he's still going to say it. So by now I've just learned to let what he says go, there's no point in staying angry. So don't apologize on behalf of him." She nods in understanding. A year ago if you would have asked me what I thought about Ginny Weasley I would have told you she and obsessed stalker who needs to leave Harry alone, but now if you were to ask me I would say she is one of my closest friends, how that happened I have no idea, but it did._

"_Do you really think he'll wake up?"_

"_Yeah, I do. I mean he's been through so much in his life, how can he let something like this get him. And now of all times."_

"_I know what you mean. Other students are starting to lose hope. He needs to wake up soon; I don't know how much longer some people can believe that he's going to be alright."_

"_Just tell people that his condition is the same, but I still don't want visitors. Speaking of visitors, how in the hell did you get in here? Dumbledore said he wasn't allowing people in here."_

"_I told him that I wanted to apologize for what my brother did, and to make sure that you're alright. He seemed to like the idea that someone wanted to come and check on you as well as Harry." She pauses and looks around. "Seriously Draco, how are you doing?"_

"_Fine I guess, I've just been reminiscing on mine and Harry's relationship. It's kind of funny to see how things have turned our between us." We both laugh a little._

"_Yeah, I never would have thought that you two would one day end up dating, or hell that you two would even end up friends for that matter."_

"_Yeah I know." We both pause and look at Harry._

"_Draco, I know people have asked you before, but do you really love Harry?"_

"_More than anything." I state, still staring at Harry. Willing him to open his eyes._

"_I'll go now, is there anything that you need?"_

"_I could go for a light snack and a change of clothes, if that wouldn't be too much trouble."_

"_No it's not. I'll be back in a little bit then."_

"_Alright." I turn and watch her leave. 'Thank you Ginny.'_

* * *

Please review, I really love it when people tell me what they think. Be as harsh as you want. Till next time.


	6. Author's Note

Hi I know that this story hasn't been updated for a long time. I just wanted to say that I am still working on it. Unfortunately I had a lot of drama to deal with over the last few months so I haven't been able to really work on writing it. And when I did have time I just wasn't motivated to write. I'm sorry, and I promise I will get the next chapter up soon.

Thank you,

Kisa Hatake


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

Wow it has been a while since I've uploaded a chapter. I know this isn't as long as some of my others, and it's probably not as good, but truthfully it's all I've got for right now.

This is only the first part of this chapter, I'm still working on the second part. Please review.

* * *

_It doesn't take long for Ginny to get what I asked for. The snack consisted of a few pieces of chocolate and some pumpkin juice. She stays and talks with me about trivial things, every once in a while she would ask me about my childhood or talk about Harry. "Ginny can you stay with him while I go and change?"_

"_Yeah, sure." She sounds tired; I can only guess what damage control she's happing to do with the other students. I sigh and stand up from my chair and head towards the door, I turn around and look at Harry one last time then leave. _

_I almost trip over some of the presents that are out there. Most of its just candy and handmade cards, nothing really extraordinary. There's a bathroom just a little ways from the infirmary, but it's a walk I really don't want to take, I just know someone will see me and then come and ask me a lot of questions about how Harry is doing, if he'll be able to fight again, and other stupid questions similar to that. "This is going to be a long day and most likely night." _

"_It doesn't have to be." I jump when I hear someone talk. 'I could have sworn that I was alone when I walked out here.'_

"_Longbottom, what do you want?" I ask as I turn around._

"_I was just coming to see if he was awake yet."_

"_Why? Afraid that he won't be able to save your ass when the time comes?" He almost looked offended, almost._

"_N-no, I r-really just wanted to s-see if he w-was alright." I see that he has something in his hands._

"_Just leave your gift with the other and I'll make sure that he gets it." I say as I turn around and start walking towards the bathroom._

"_This isn't for him, its f-for you." That makes me stop and turn back around._

"_What?" I know I sound angrier than I should._

"_I g-got it for you. I-It's lavender oil. I th-thought you could use it tonight." I, in honestly, don't know what to say. Just a few says ago he didn't even want to talk to me and now he wants to help me._

"_And why do you want to help me? Last time I checked you hated me."_

"_I-I do hate you, and I will for a long time. B-but I know that Harry cares for you, a-and I kn-know that he'll want to know that y-you've been taking c-care of yourself." I really don't know what to say to this either._

"_Thank you." We stand there looking at each other for a few seconds before he comes over to me._

"_You're welcome." He says as he hands me a little jar. "Can you tell me what's going on. Nobody seems to know anything. And a lot of people still think he's dead."_

"_Can we walk and talk Longbottom? I need to change so I can get back in there with him."_

"_Sure." It only takes a minute to get to the bathroom. "I've heard everyone say something different about Harry's heath at the moment." Longbottom pauses as if he's thinking about what to say next. " I know Ron and Hermione had to be wrong when they said that he was dead."_

"_Good for you." I reply as I walk into one of the stalls. "I figured there had to be at least a few people with common sense."_

"_I-I'm trying to g-get along wi-with you."_

"_So? You already said that you hated me. And I think it's obvious that I don't like you." I say I start to change my clothes._

"_I know, but didn't H-harry tell us t-to try and get along." I stop in the middle of putting my pants on. 'I really hope I heard him wrong.' I finish putting my pants on the go out so I can see him._

"_Did you just bring Harry in to this?" I know I shouldn't be getting angry about such a comment, but for some reason I can't help it._

"_I-I was j-just tr-trying to make a p-point."_

"_And what point would that be?"_

"_That Harry w-would want us to g-get along." I roll my eyes._

"_I'm going to say this once. Never bring him in to a conversation, and never tell me what he said again. Got it?" In truth I really just don't want to think about what Harry's told me to do in the past. He and I both know that I don't want to be friends with most of his friends, and I've told him that on many occasions. But he still tries to get me to see them his way. Even though it's the wrong view to have of these people, proven by how they are acting right now. "Now what do you want to know? And try not to stutter, it gets annoying." He nods again._

"_Is he awake?"_

"_No but he should be waking up soon, if he wakes up at all."_

"_Why would he not wake up?" He asks as I finish dressing._

"_Because he was practically dead when I brought him in."_

"_Oh. How come you're keeping people away from him?"_

"_Because I don't want people coming in and causing problems." I go over and look at myself in the mirror. 'Wow I look horrible.' "Look how about you let me get back in there and I'll let you know if anything changes, alright?"_

"_That would be nice." I fake a smile; throw my dirty clothes in my bag and leave._

_When I get back to Harry's side I tell Ginny to go talk to Longbottom. Then I sit down and begin to think about that summer that I spent living next door to Harry._

To say that I feel out of place sitting in the same compartment as the golden trio on the train leaving Hogwarts would be an understatement. I don't look at them, instead I just watch out the window. After a few minute I sigh and stretch. "Alright Malfoy what are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like Weasley? I'm riding a train back home for e the summer. What are you doing?" I smirk when he frowns.

"I think what Ronald meant to ask is why are you sitting with us?" Granger asks.

Before I can answer Potter steps in. "Because he has to. I can't really talk about it right now, you guys are just going to have to trust me for now, alright?"

"Harry do you realize who you're sitting next to?" Weasley asks.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy. Now do you realize that he hasn't said anything to us since we left the station?" They both look dumb struck. He sighs. "We've reached a truce, sort of."

"You all realize that I'm still here right?" They all look at me, Potter looks sorry, Granger looks like she's trying to figure me out, and Weasley looks like he's ready to kill me. I smirk again. " Weasley you can glare at me all you want, but it's not going to make me go away." I watch as his face turns red from anger.

"You don't belong here, and you need to leave now." He is trying to be intimidating, but it's not working.

"No I don't think I will," I like toying with him.

"I wasn't asking," He growls.

"And you think I care because?" No one says anything. "Now that that's out of the way I think I'm going to go back to staring out of the window." I turn back to the window and had just got comfortable when I hear Weasley say something.

"He's probably plotting some way to take Harry to You-Know-Who. He's just like his dad." That pissed me off.

"Who do you think you are," I turn back to face him, "to judge me like that? Have you not noticed the way the rest of my house mates are treating me?" I'm almost yelling at him.

"So, could just be a trick." I roll my eyes. 'There is no point in getting angry over his stupidity.'

"For all these months? I'll make this as simple as possible. I don't want to be a part of whatever my father and the rest of Slytherin house is planning. They don't want me so I don't want them." Harry is smiling, Granger looks shocked, and Weasley looks unconvinced. "Weasley, how about you just leave me alone for the rest of the trip?" Weasley looks like he wants to say something, but Granger shushes him. I turn back to me window and just stare out of it for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Again, please review. Reviews help me keep motivated about a story.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

Wow this chapter is becoming longer than I thought it would. This is the second part to the sixth chapter, and I think there will only be one more part after this. I would like to point out that I don't know anything about UK currency, or Harry Potter currency for that matter, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. And like always please review. Reviews help me get the motivation to write

* * *

"_Do you remember it Harry? That first train ride back. Do you remember what happened when we got there? I do." I talk to him as if I can actually hear me. 'I think I'm getting desperate.'_

When we get to Platform 9¾ things get even more awkward. I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing or where I'm supposed to go. "Malfoy," I hear Weasley say, "You stay away from Harry this summer, got it."

"Whatever, just go home Weasley." I hear his mom calling for him to hurry up. Weasley says his goodbyes to his friends then hurries to his family. Granger leaves shortly after him. "Now what Potter." I say once everyone else is gone.

"Dumbledore said that my family is going to give you a ride to your new home, so I guess we need to go find my family."

"Well where are they?"

"Probably at the entrance to King's Cross. They hate anything to do with our kind."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Why do you hate muggles?" I don't answer that question for two reasons. One, because I, at this point, don't have a good reason. And two, because I want to get out of here.

"So we need to get our stuff, and then go look all over for them because they don't want to be here?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." I roll my eyes and follow him as we load up all of our stuff then leave the platform. As soon as we're in the muggle world I fell out of place. They dress differently, talk differently, and are all around different then what I'm used to. I see people holding these little black boxes up to your ear and talking to them.

"Potter, muggles are insane." I hear him laugh, and for some unknown reason I feel a little better, a little less out of place.

"It may seem like it to you, but trust me they're not." He stops and looks around for a moment. "Come on we need to go this way." I sigh and follow him through the sea of people. 'We just had to get back when everyone decided to come here, didn't we?'

It takes us almost ten minutes to get to something called the drop off and pick up area. Potter stops and looks around again. "There they are." He turns to look at me. "Don't mention Hogwarts or anything else to do with our kind, alright?"

"Whatever, can we just go already?" He sighs and starts to walk towards an angry looking man, who in my opinion looked a lot like a walrus. 'Potter wasn't joking when he said they didn't want to be here.' I walk up to him and wait for him to put my stuff up for me.

"What are you waiting for boy, put your things in the trunk so we can go already." I can't believe what I just heard. 'What the hell did I do to him?' I feel one of my trunks hit the side of my leg. I turn and see Potter trying to move it to the back of the car. I sigh again and go to help him. 'Never have I had to lift one of these things before today, they are incredibly heavy.' We get all of my things put in the trunk, then go to get in the car.

I'm a little shocked to see that a good portion of the back seat is taken up by a boy who looks like he's on his way to becoming his father. 'Haven't I seen him before? Oh yeah the fat lard who eats all the time.' And if the front seat is a woman who looks like she could pass as a twig. Potter gets in first, and then I try to squeeze in, but find that I'm not able to. "Potter move over, I can't fit."

"Make yourself fit boy." Said the big man.

"I have a name, and I employ you to use it. It's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh and you expect me to listen to you?" He didn't sound to worried about me or what I can do.

"If you want your son to continue to look like he does now then you will treat me with respect, the same goes for Potter. And don't think I won't do it, I've almost lest everything so I really don't have much to lose." I watch as all three of them pale. "So, Potter, move over. And you," I turn to the fat boy, "if I hear even one word of complaint, I will hurt you. Understand?" The other boy nods. "Good." Potter moves over and gives me enough room to sit down and I close the door.

_That car ride had to be the longest car ride I've ever been on, not that I had been on many… "I think you glared at me the whole way to your house." I laugh at the memory. I can feel myself starting to fall asleep. "Don't worry Harry. I'll be awake when you wake up."_

They pull into their driveway and tell me to get out, get my stuff, and never come around them again. I somehow manage to get all of my stuff out of the trunk of their car, but then realized I had no idea which house was mine. "Potter which one is mine?"

"The one to the right of this house." He points to it. 'How the hell was I supposed to know that when the old man never told me my address.' I sigh and start to drag my stuff to me new house. 'This is work for house elves. I'm supposed to be relaxing at home, not worrying about a damn thing. I swear if I see them again I'll… no that could prove to be deadly for me.'

I get my stuff to my front stoop. I turn the knob and find that I'm less than happy with the entrance way. "This is so small." I shake my head and walk in, pulling as much of my stuff as I can with me. I walk into the parlor and see boxes piled up to the ceiling. "What. The. Hell." I go over and open one of the boxes. It contains some of my bedding. "Someone took the time to box all of my stuff up, but they couldn't unpack it for me?" I go back to the front door and bring the rest of my school things in.

"Malfoy," Potter yells as he runs up my drive way," You want some help getting settled in?"

"And you're offering because?"

"Because we're living next door to each other, and I don't want to spend all summer arguing." He makes a good point.

"Fine, I could use help anyways." I usher Potter inside.

"What the hell?" I laugh silently.

"That's what I said. I had no idea just how much stuff I had until now."

"So your going to get rid of all of it?"

"No I'm going to try and keep it all. We need to sort it."

"Yeah, sort it, put it all away, and go get you some food, if you need any. And we need to do it all before 7 p.m." I look at the clock, it reads 4:30 p.m.

"Why seven?"

"It's the time they want me home by."

"Shouldn't we go get some food first? Do you have any money?" I ask.

"Don't you?"

"No."

"They left you here without money?" He almost sounds appalled.

"Maybe. But I haven't looked around yet." I watch as Potter goes in to what I presume is the kitchen.

"Found some. I t was on the kitchen table." He walks back in with an envelope.

"How much?"

"653 Pounds, it should be enough for the next few weeks. As long as you don't spend all of it on things you don't need." He acts like I know how muggle money works. "Um, I'm not too sure how much that would be in our money."

"I believe there is something about that in one of my school books, give me a moment." I go to my trunk and dig around for the book I'm looking for. "Found it. It has a conversion table in it." I grab some spare parchment and do the math and by the time I'm done I'm not happy. "It comes to around 130 galleons 10 sickles and 5 knuts. It's not a lot to me."

"It a fair amount."

"Well now what?"

"We need to look around and see what you need then we need to go to the store and get what w-you need. And then if there's still time I'll help you unpack some of this stuff."

'Wow, he's though this through, I'm almost impressed.' "Where do we start?" I think this is the first time he's looked at me like I'm a complete idiot.

"The kitchen. You need food to survive. Also I was thinking that we should get you a cookbook." He says as he walks back into the kitchen. I follow him, still unimpressed with this house.

"Is everything in this house small?"

"Actually this is pretty big compared to some houses."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. So you should make the best of it." I hate the thought of living in a house this small, but I have no help. Which means I have to do everything myself. 'Maybe a smaller house like this will be more practical for me at the moment.' I look around again. I suppose it's not too bad. "Whatever Potter." I follow him around as he looks to see what I need. There's some food but not a lot, some cookware but no dishes.

"So we need to get you some food, a cookbook, some dishes, and a few other things. I know where to go, so just stick close to me and be careful about what you say." I have no choice but to go with him. I don't know what to do or where to go.

"_Do you remember the first time you took me to the underground? How all I did was complain about how dirty the place was, and about how crowded it was?" I almost feel insane talking to someone who can't talk back, but I feel like in some way he hears what I'm saying. "I think you told me to shut up at least ten times." I laugh to myself at the memory. "But I think I was worse while shopping for some dishes._

"Potter none of this is worth the money. Isn't there anything nicer?" I ask. There's nothing here that impresses me.

"Malfoy, we have to shop for things you can afford, and this is what you can afford. So just pick one." He's getting angry at me.

"I guess I'll just live with it then. I suppose I'll get the white ones with the green border." He rolls his eyes, but grabs the box anyway. He pays for it using the money that was left for me.

"Can you keep it here for us? We have some other shopping to do." The lady nods and puts the box behind the counter. "Let's go." I just nod and follow him, there's nothing else for me to. "Alright we're going to run to the book store then go get you some food."

"Whatever."

"Is that your favorite word?"

"What?"

"All you say to me is 'whatever'. So is that the only response you're going to give me or can I expect to hear something else?" He asks as we leave the store.

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"You could think of something else to say, or maybe just nod. Just please say something other than 'whatever'." I can tell that there's something other than my responses bothering him.

"What's got you so angry?"

"All you've done since we've left is complain, I'm getting tired of it. This is your life now, you're just going to have to get used to it. Understand." He's stopped walking and has turned to look at me.

"Maybe I don't want to get used to it. I want to go back to my old life, that's where I belong. I don't belong here. I don't belong with these people." This is the first time I tell him any of this. 'I need to get control over myself; I can't let him see me like this.

"That's not my problem. I'm tired of you acting like you're the only one with problems." I don't know how to respond to him now. Normally I would insult him then walk away, but that isn't really an option at the moment. 'I suppose I have no choice.' I grab him by the arm and bring him to a side street.

"I realize that you also have your own problems, but guess what, when you wake up tomorrow you're going to wake up in the house you were raised in with the people who raised you. I don't have that; I don't have any family or friends. So I apologize if I'm getting on your nerves, but I'm still adjusting to the life. A life you were born into, a life I've never had to live." Once I finish my rant I realize that I've said too much. I let him in too much. "Well do you have anything to say to that?"

"I apologize; I truthfully didn't look at things like that. But you don't need to complain all the time."

"I'm just saying what I think." I start to walk away.

"Don't walk away." He yells at me.

"Don't we have to be back at a certain time?" He sighs and nods his head.

"We're going to talk about this later." I almost respond, but decide against it. 'I'm almost afraid of how this talk is going to go.'

We do the rest of your shopping in almost silence only talking when necessary. We get home around 6:30. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, I'll come over tomorrow. If you need help just come and get me, alright." He says in a cold voice.

"Yeah." He doesn't say anything else before he leaves. 'Suddenly this house seems a lot bigger.' I think as I look around. 'Where do I even begin? I guess I should put the food up, and then look through the cookbook we got today and try to cook something.'

I quickly put my food up then I grab my book and go up stairs and look around before I go in to what I presume is my bedroom, then sit on the bed and begin to look for something to easy to cook.

"This one seems easy enough." It's a recipe for herb chicken breasts. I head down stairs, make my way around the boxes and make my way into the kitchen. Takes me a little while to figure out what I was doing and how to work the oven. 'It's similar to brewing a potion.'

Once I have the chicken in the oven I set the timer on the oven then stand back and watch it for a little bit before I go to start looking through boxes. I start with the boxes closes to the kitchen. I find some of my clothes and a box of books. I stop around the fifth box and look around. "I have way to much stuff. There is no way I'm going to be able to put all of this away. I now know why Potter said I should get rid of some of it." It's a hard decision to make but I know I need to get rid of some of this stuff. The more I look around the more depressed I get about my new living situation.

About 50 minutes after I put the chicken in the timer goes off. I go over and take it out. 'It looks edible…' I grab a fork and take a bite, and then spit it right back out. "Disgusting." I push the food away and run my finger through my hair. "Now what?" I look around for a moment. "I guess I could go through and look for all my bedding, and try to find all my clothes." I sigh and force myself to go back into the living room.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 6 Part 3

Wow it's been long time. I'm sorry it's taking for ever to get this written, but you know how life is. One minute it can be going great and the next it's not. So anyway I really hope you like this part. Please leave a review the give me motivation to continue to write.

* * *

It took me about an hour and a half to find all of me bedding and most of my clothes. I pile all of the stuff into two boxes and pull them up the stairs and into my room. I pull my bedding out and put in on the bed to the best of my ability.

Once done I bring my school stuff to my room as well. For a while I just work on school work, not that I want to I just need something to do. After a while I go down stairs to grab a glass of water and look at the time. '9:30 and I'm already tired.' I stretch then go get some water. I grab the clock off the wall then go back up stairs, I put my stuff up, then get ready for bed, and then go to bed.

The next morning I wake up and temporarily forget where I am. 'Shit, I'm alone in the muggle world, and I tons of stuff to do.' I lat there hoping that I'll be able to go back to sleep. After a while I come to the conclusion that I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep. I force myself out of bed and go through my morning routine. I dig through my box of clothes and find something to wear. I go down stairs and into the kitchen, then just stand there. "I have no idea what to do." I stand there just looking around for a few minutes before deciding to make a bowl of cereal. "At least I can't mess this up." I go sit at the dining room table; I barely take one bite before someone is knocking at my door. Annoyed I get up and answer it. "Potter?"

"Morning, can I come in?"

"I guess. I was just about to eat breakfast."

"I can come back later if you want."

"No, just come in." I lead him into the house did you already eat?" I say after an awkward moment.

"No but that's okay." I almost laugh at the timing, but as soon as he says that his stomach growls. I get up and get him everything he needs to make himself a bowls of cereal. "Thanks."

"Whatever," we eat in silence for a little while.

"Your house looks like a war zone." He says with a laugh.

"I was in a rush to get my bedding out last night. He looks around for a moment.

"Why do you have chicken sitting on your counter?"

"I tried to cook it."

"You tried."

"It was disgusting." He laughs lightly. "What are you laughing at?"

"At your attempt to keep your dignity intact." I frown.

"Like you could do better." I snap.

"Probably, my family has me do the cooking sometimes. So I managed to learn a few things over the years." I think about what he said for a few seconds.

"So they didn't eat this morning?"

"No they did." He states.

"But you didn't."

"No." He's acting like this is normal.

"So you weren't hungry?"

"Obviously I was." He looks a little fidgety. Suddenly is clicked.

"They didn't let you eat?"

"No." It annoyed me that he was acting like everything was alright.

"Why are you acting like everything is alright. These people aren't feeding you and your okay with that?" I practically growl the last part.

"Of course not, but what can I do? I don't have anywhere else to go. So all I can do is survive the summer." I can hear the sadness in his voice. I can't help but be angry about this. All these years people said that he's their hero, and then they let him live like this. "I don't get why your upset about this."

"Why shouldn't somebody be upset about child abuse?" He doesn't say anymore about it We finish eating and then he shows me how to use something called a dishwasher.

"We should go through these boxes." He says while looking around.

"Yeah, I think I should get rid of some of it." He looks shocked. "What?"

"Yesterday you said that you wanted to keep it all."

"Yeah, well, that was before I had to go though some of it to find what I was looking for." I the look on his face was an 'I told you so' look. "How long can you stay?"

"A couple of hours. Then I have to go. We should be able to get a lot done in that amount of time."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get started." He nods and goes over to the box closest to him then pours its content on the ground. "Potter don't just throw my stuff on the ground like that."

"They're just clothes. It's not like they are going to break." I sigh. I don't know what I've done this time to upset him, but then again it doesn't take much at this point to upset him so maybe I did nothing at all.

"I know that. But the least you could do is show some respect for my stuff while you're in my house." He scoffs.

"Since when is respect a part of your vocabulary?" I was about to respond be he starts to talk again. "Face it, you should be grateful that I'm over here at all." 'Something is wrong with him.'

"Whys that?"

"Because, if it weren't for me you'd be here alone, face it Malfoy, I'm the only friend you've got." 'Now I know something is wrong with him. But what is it?'

"And I need you because?"

"I guess you don't. Guess I'll see you at the end of summer. Have fun being alone." He says as he walks away. He slams the door when he leaves, and for some reason that sound seems louder than ever.

"Whatever, I like to be alone. I'll enjoy this time alone, I'll be able to get stuff done." With that I go over to the pile of clothes that Potter dropped on my floor and start the processes of going through my stuff.

After a few hours I get to the last box. None of the boxes housed anything to personal. It was mostly just clothes, old school stuff, and random thing that were in my room. I sigh and sit on the floor. "See I didn't need Potter. I don't need anybody." But for some reason I can't bring myself to believe that. I've never truly been alone, there's always been somebody.

I feel a wave of sadness and loneliness wash over me; I've honestly never felt this bad before. Since I found out that my parents didn't want me anymore I've kept myself busy. But now I really have nothing to do but reflect.

Reflect on my life back home with my mother and father, on my time as the most popular boy in Slytherin house, and reflect on all the times I felt happy. I feel like I'm starting to drown in my sadness. I start to think about all the things my father said about me, and how no one wants me.

I've never in my life felt so broken an alone. I suppose I've never had a reason to feel this way. I feel something wet on my cheek; I don't know when the tears started to fall but I don't stop them from coming. At first it was only a few teardrops, but soon I just let go and start to cry over all that I've lost.

* * *

Yeah I know it's short...

Please leave a review I would love to know what you all think. :)


End file.
